Una celebración para el Hokage
by Kattharina
Summary: La edad es cuestión de sentimientos, no de años. Esta historia participa en el Reto especial de Kakashi Hatake de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

**G**énero: Humor.

**C**lasificación: K.

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si no a ©Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic participa en el R**eto especial Kakashi Hatake del foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. **

* * *

**U**NA CELEBRACIÓN PARA EL HOKAGE.

.

_‹‹Cada cual tiene la edad de sus emociones.››_

.

Anatole France.

.

**C**APÍTULO ÚNICO.

* * *

¿Por qué no lo imaginó? ¿Por qué no se le cruzó por la mente que esos tres harían semejante jolgorio? ¿Por qué no los mató cuando tuvo la oportunidad…?

Kakashi renegaba, sentado en aquella silla en medio de la sala en una pista de baile lleno de globos plateados, negros y blancos… ¿Por qué su mente no engranó?

Su intelecto se estaba perdiendo, realmente ya no veía cada que le hacían sus ex alumnos.

El peli-gris mataba a miradas a sus tres alumnos… Él estaba sentado en una silla adornada como un trono y sus cabellos grisáceos estaban cubiertos por un sombrero que decía: ‹_‹Felicidades Kakashi-sensei››_.

**— Vaya, en verdad estás muy animado. —** emuló un tono masculino y burlón.

Kakashi desvió la mirada a su costado, el aura sombría se detectaba a kilómetros. Claramente, Itachi ignoró olímpicamente la mirada matadora que le daba.

**— Esto fue idea tuya. —** dijo, era una clara acusación.

El Uchiha nada más rió, divertido. Como siempre, su pasatiempo favorito era fastidiar al recién estrenado Hokage.

**— No. Fue una sugerencia. —** contestó con simpleza.

El peli-plata chasqueó la lengua. Ya le estaba aprendiendo las mañas a su _‹‹amigo››_. Como bien decía el refrán: Al que anda en la miel algo se le pega.

Ojalá fueran las cosas buenas, pero solo se le pegaban las malas mañas…

**— Sugerencia, sugerencia… —** masculló, lo suficientemente tétrico como para espantar a Naruto que llegaba con una idea de juego… _‹‹Ponerle la cola al burro››_.

Claro, el burro sería Kakashi, si es que accedía y no le insertaba una vara al pobre chico. Pero en las circunstancias en las que su adorado sensei se encontraba… Mejor huyó por su existencia.

Itachi rió de nuevo, se le hacía terriblemente gracioso.

**— No me gustan las fiestas. —** renegó Hatake.

**— No es una fiesta, solo una celebración por tu cumpleaños.**

**— No me gusta la gente. —** contradijo.

**— Es solo gente que te quiere.**

**— No, solo son una bola de interesados. —** replicó, en cierto modo tenía razón, eran pocos los que podía contar como seres queridos.

Se cruzó de brazos y bufó, tan pronto como lo hizo sintió un rudo golpe en la cabeza que casi le hace irse de bruces.

**— ¡Deja de renegar, mal agradecido! —** vociferó, Midori.

**— ¡Ya te dije que dejes de golpearme en la cabeza! —** reclamó Kakashi, con toda la paciencia y autocontrol que lo caracterizaban.

Tenía la impresión que esa mujer le desacomodaría el cerebro un día de estos, o le provocaría una hemorragia cerebral.

La hermosa kunoichi bufó, y enseguida, frente a él tendió una pequeña cajita. Finamente envuelta en un bonito papel color negro con un lazo de plata. Le miró sorprendido.

**— No preguntes, feliz cumpleaños. —** le dijo, con un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas.

Él lo tomó, impresionado. Y cuando elevó la mirada ella ya se había ido, Itachi sonrió y él se quedó estático, seguido también esbozó una sonrisa debajo de su máscara. Negó con la cabeza y se dio cuenta, que después de todo, tal vez la celebración no era tan mala.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

Bueno, he aquí mi Drabble. Si bien no logré abarcar todo lo que quería con 500 palabras, por lo menos lo intenté y espero no se haya perdido en todo. Intenté hacer un poco de humor, aunque realmente no es mi fuerte pero espero por lo menos, les haya causado alguna gracia.

Este solo es el preliminar de un OS que traigo en mente para el cumpleaños de mi amor platónico y que colgaré más adelante cuando lo termine. Este escrito proviene de un fic que acabo de empezar, algunas ya lo leyeron y espero sepan de donde sale, las que no, la historia se llama: **Una esposa para el Hokage**. Por si les llama la atención.

Ahora sin más me despido, a ver que les parece y cuídense mucho. Hasta el próximo reto.


End file.
